characterfandomcom-20200223-history
Boomerang (TV channel)
Boomerang is a cable and satellite television channel owned by Turner Broadcasting, a unit of Time Warner and its main flagship channel of Cartoon Network. The Australian and UK version of Boomerang was launched in March, 2004 as part of the Foxtel Digital launch, with a lineup very similar to that of the US and UK version. Originally devoted to classic animation from studios such as Hanna-Barbera, the channel has since expanded to include more contemporary programming. Boomerang Looks 1st look The bumpers were the characters as children's toys. These bumpers are used on Boomerang in the United States and were animated by Primal Screen. The bumpers were used from launch to February 2005. During this time, Boomerang's programming (which consisted entirely of pre-1980s Hanna Barbera Animation) followed a looping format whereby 8 hours of cartoons were shown everyday between the hours of 12am and 8am, repeated between the hours of 8am and 4pm, and repeated once more between the hours of 4pm and 12am. The looping format was scrapped in February 2005. 2nd look In February 2005, Boomerang's bumpers for the first time had an Australian voiceover, in addition to new Show-Specific We'll Be Back/Back to the Show bumpers. The previously used Station IDs with the toys were retained, although they were edited to include the Australian voiceover. Between November 2006 and June 2007, Boomerang gradually phased out numerous 1960s and 1970s Hanna Barbera cartoons, that were replaced with Cartoon Network original series (otherwise known as Cartoon Cartoons) which made up roughly half of Boomerang's lineup at the time. 3rd look In November 2007, Boomerang was re-branded as "the home of greatest toons of all time" - as is mentioned in one promotional bumper - and no longer considered itself an outlet for classic cartoons. Boomerang introduced new 'storyboard-style' bumpers, which were animated by fwak animation, and a new logo. As the logo, bumpers and voice overs changed, much of the programming did too. All Cartoon Cartoons and classic Hanna-Barbera cartoon were axed, if not airing in the wee hours of the night. Since November 2007, several new series including pre-school, anime and live-action programs have been seen on Boomerang given Time Warner's acquisition of Australian broadcast rights to shows from numerous studios around the world. As a result, the Australian Boomerang schedule is significantly different from that of the original USA version. Some '60s and '70s Hanna-Barbera cartoons have returned to Boomerang for brief periods, initially airing most prominently on The Zoo and Boom, Boom, Boom before the former was axed and the latter was relaunched. 4th look On 1 December 2012, Boomerang launched a refreshed look, using the logo used by Boomerang UK and other European countries, and converted to 16:9 aspect ratio. 5th look On 3 November 2014, Boomerang received a new logo and branding as part of a global rebranding effort Currently airing on Boomerang *''2 Stupid Dogs'' *''A Pup Named Scooby-Doo'' *''The Adventures of the Chan Clan'' *''The Adventures of Chuck and Friends'' *''The Adventures of Little Audrey'' *''The Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan'' *''Angelo Rules'' *''Atomic Betty'' *''Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy'' *''The Baby Huey Show'' *''Baby Looney Tunes'' *''The Banana Splits'' *''Barney Bear'' *''Birdman and the Galaxy Trio'' *''Breezly and Sneezly'' *''Care Bears'' *''Care Bears: Welcome to Care-a-Lot'' *''Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels'' *''Casper Classics'' *''Casper's Scare School'' *''Charlie and Lola'' (mornings only) *''The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show'' *''Codename: Kids Next Door'' (Late evenings only) *''Dangermouse'' *''Dastardly and Muttley'' *''Droopy'' *''Droopy: Master Detective'' *''Duck Dodgers'' *''Engie Benjy'' *''Firehouse Tales'' *''The Flintstones'' *''The Flintstone Kids'' *''The Forgotten Toys'' *''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends'' *''The Further Adventures of SuperTed'' *''The Garfield Show'' *''Gon'' (Late evenings only) *''Help! It's the Hair Bear Bunch'' *''The Harvey Girls'' *''The Harveytoons Comedy Show'' *''Hong Kong Phooey'' *''Horseland'' *''Huckleberry Hound'' *''I Am Weasel'' *''Inspector Gadget'' *''The Jetsons'' *''Jimmy Two-Shoes'' *''Johnny Bravo'' *''Jonny Quest'' *''Josie and the Pussycats'' *''Krypto the Superdog'' *''Laff-a-Lympics'' *''The Life and Times of Juniper Lee'' *''Little Audrey and Friends'' *''Loonatics Unleashed'' *''Looney Tunes'' *''The Looney Tunes Show'' *''Magilla Gorilla'' *''Mr. Magoo'' *''The Mysterious Cities of Gold'' *''My Spy Family'' *''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic'' *''Ned's Newt'' *''The New Adventures of Captain Planet'' *''The New Woody Woodpecker Show'' *''The New Scooby-Doo Movies'' (Weekends only) *''Oggy and the Cockroaches'' *''Paddington Bear'' *''The Peanuts Show'' *''The Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm Show'' *''The Perils of Penelope Pitstop'' *''The Pink Panther Show'' *''Pink Panther and Pals'' *''Postman Pat and his Black and White Cat'' *''Pound Puppies'' *''Popeye'' *''Powerpuff Girls Z'' *''Puppy in My Pocket: Adventures in Pocketville'' *''Quick Draw McGraw'' *''Roobarb and Custard Too'' *''Sabrina: The Animated Series'' *''Sabrina's Secret Life'' *''Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated'' *''Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!'' (Sundays only) *''The Scooby-Doo Show'' *''The Smurfs'' *''Snagglepuss'' *''Squiddly Diddly'' *''Strawberry Shortcake'' *''Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures'' *''Swat Kats'' *''The Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries'' (Saturdays only) *''Taz-Mania'' *''Time Squad'' *''The Tom and Jerry Show'' *''Tom and Jerry'' *''Tom and Jerry Kids'' *''Tom and Jerry Tales'' *''Top Cat'' *''Wabbit'' *''Wally Gator'' *''Wendy and Friends'' *''What's New, Scooby-Doo?'' *''Where's Huddles?'' *''Winx Club'' *''Yo Yogi!'' *''Yogi Bear'' *''Yogi's Gang'' *''Yogi's Treasure Hunt'' *''Yoho Ahoy Fun Time'' Former *''13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo'' *''The Addams Family'' *''The Adventures of Bottle Top Bill'' *''The Adventures of Tintin'' *''Alf'' *''All Dogs Go to Heaven'' *''The All-New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show'' *''Astro Boy (1980s)'' *''The Atom Ant/Secret Squirrel Show'' *''The Batman'' *''Belle and Sebastian'' *''Brum'' *''Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-lot'' *''Cake'' *''Casper and the Angels'' *''Chaplin and Co'' *''The Centurions'' *''The Completely Mental Misadventures of Ed Grimley'' *''Cow and Chicken'' *''Dexter's Laboratory'' *''Di-Gata Defenders'' *''Dragon Tales'' *''Dumb and Dumber'' *''Dynomutt, Dog Wonder'' *''Ed, Edd n Eddy'' *''The Fantastic Four'' *''Fantastic Max'' *''Fish'n Chips'' *''Fraggle Rock'' *''Frankenstein Jr. and The Impossibles'' *''The Funky Phantom'' *''The Gary Coleman Show'' *''The Great Grape Ape Show'' *''Guess with Jess'' *''Heathcliff and Marmaduke'' *''He-Man and the Masters of the Universe'' *''The Herculoids'' *''Hokey Wolf'' *''Hot Wheels Battle Force 5'' *''Horrid Henry'' *''Inch High, Private Eye'' *''Inspector Gadget'' *''Jabberjaw'' *''Jem'' *''Josie and the Pussycats in Outer Space'' *''Justice League'' *''Justice League Unlimited'' *''The Kwicky Koala Show'' *''Legion of Super Heroes'' *''Late Night Black and White'' *''Lili's Island'' *''Lippy the Lion'' *''Little Red Tractor'' *''Loopy De Loop'' *''Matt's Monsters'' *''Megas XLR'' *''Merlin the Magical Puppy'' *''Mr. T'' *''Mike, Lu & Og'' *''Monchhichis'' *''The New Shmoo'' *''Ozie Boo'' *''Out of Jimmy's Head'' *''Paw Paws'' *''Peter Potamus and So-So'' *''The Pirates of Dark Water'' *''Pixie and Dixie and Mr. Jinks'' *''Police Academy'' *''Pound Puppies'' *''The Powerpuff Girls'' *''A Pup Named Scooby-Doo'' *''Puppy in My Pocket: Adventures in Pocketville'' *''Raggs'' *''The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest'' *''Richie Rich'' *''Ricochet Rabbit & Droop-a-Long'' *''The Road Runner Show'' *''The Ruff & Reddy Show'' *''Samurai Jack'' *''Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo'' *''The Secret World of Benjamin Bear'' *''She-Ra: Princess of Power'' *''Sheep in the Big City'' *''Skatoony'' *''Shirt Tales'' *''Snooper and Blabber'' *''Space Ghost and Dino Boy'' *''Speed Buggy'' *''Speed Racer'' *''Speed Racer: The Next Generation'' *''Super Friends'' *''Superman: The Animated Series'' *''Telebugs'' *''Tiny Toon Adventures'' *''The Tom and Jerry Comedy Show'' *''The Transformers'' *''Transformers: Rescue Bots'' *''Thundercats'' *''Touche Turtle and Dum Dum'' *''Wacky Races'' *''Woody Woodpecker'' *''Yakky Doodle'' *''Young Robin Hood'' Pet Personlity Awards Boomerang set up a yearly competition, since 2009, where viewers can submit and vote for any photos and videos of their pets. A downloadable virtual puppy is also available and one of the categories. Each award category is based on the characters from Boomerang's programming: *''Garfield - Greediest'' *''Tweety - Cutest'' *''Scooby Doo - Funniest'' *''Tom & Jerry - Oddest Couple'' *''Bugs Bunny - Most Talented'' *''Scrappy Doo - Bravest'' *''Pink Panther - Most Unusual'' *''Daffy Duck - Fave Celebrity and Pet'' *''Best Animal Impression'' *''Best Looked After Virtual Puppy'' Another competition called "Pet of the Week" aired on Boomerang from October 24 2009. Characters on next and later ID *Animaniacs **Yakko, Wakko and Dot: "How's about a kiss!" **Dot: "He's dreamy!" *Atomic Betty: "Atomic Betty reporting for duty!" *Atom Ant: "Up and Atom!" *Baby Looney Tunes: Baby Taz spins and transforms in Baby Tweety which also spins and transforms in Baby Sylvester. *The Banana Splits: Fleegle: He laughs *Captain Caveman: "Captain CAVEMAN!" *Danger Mouse: Danger Mouse: "Right Penfold, Come On!" *Dastardly and Muttley **Dastardly: He laughs **Muttley: "Oh Boy, Oh Boy, Oh Boy, Oh Boy, Oh Boy, Oh Boy!" *Droopy: "I'm Happy!" *Duck Dodgers: "You hear that Cadet? I'm a star!" *Engie Benjy: "Whadda-we-do-Dan?" *Firehouse Tales: Red: "The siren say, Helps on the way!" *The Flintstones and other related series **The Flintstones: Fred: "Yabba Dabba Doo!" **The Flintstones Kids: Young Fred: "Yabba Dabba Doo!" *The Forgotten Toys: Teddy: "I hate Sprouts!" *Fraggle Rock: Wembley: "My Name is Wembley!" *The Further Adventures of SuperTed: SuperTed: "Let's Go Spotty" *Help! It's the Hair Bear Bunch: Hair Bear: "Here Come the Bears!" *Hong Kong Phooey: "And a Riggy-Diggy-Doo to you!" *Huckleberry Hound and Friends **Huckleberry Hound: "Howdy, Partner!" **Hokey Wolf: "Welcome Aboard!" **Pixie and Dixie: They both laugh **Breezly and Sneezly: Breezly Bruin: "Gesundheit!" *I Am Weasel: "I.M. Weasel" *Inspector Gadget: "Go Go Gadget Phone!" (a mechanic hand with a phone gets out from Inspector's hat and hits him in the face) *Jabberjaw: "I Don't Get No Respect!" *The Jetsons: George Jetson "Ha-Ha" *Johnny Bravo: "Hey There, Baby" *Josie and the Pussycats: Sebastian: He laughs *The Land Before Time: Ducky: "Yep, Yep, Yep!" *Little Audrey and The Adventures of Little Audrey: Audrey: She laughs *Looney Tunes: **Bugs n Daffy: Bugs Bunny:"What's Up Doc?" **Bugs n Daffy: Daffy Duck: "Woo Hoo" **The Road Runner Show: Road Runner: "Beep Beep" **Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries: Sylvester: "Sufferin' Sucotash!" **Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries: Tweety: "I Tawt I Taw a Puddytat!" *Magilla Gorilla: "Magilla, That's Me!" *Oggy and the Cockroaches: Oggy: "Meeow" *The Perils of Penelope Pitstop: Penelope Pitstop: "It's just little old me!" *Peanuts and other related series **The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show: Snoopy: "Hey" **The Peanuts Show: Lucy van Pelt: "Stupid Beagle!" *The Pink Panther and other related series **The Pink Panther Show: Pink Panther: No line **The Ant and the Aardvark: The Blue Aardvark: "I am The Aardvark" *Popeye the Sailorman: No line (tooting from his pipe) *The Quick Draw McGraw Show **Quick Draw McGraw: "Hello There, Partner!" **Augie Doogie: Doggie Daddy: "Dat's my boy who said dat!" *The Raccoons: Bert Raccoon: "Yeehoo!" *Roobarb and Custard Too: Roobarb: No line (Guest announcer: Richard Briers) *Scooby-Doo and other related series **Scooby-Doo: "Scooby Dooby Doo!"A Pup Named Scooby-Doo: Young Scooby-Doo: "Scooby Dooby Doo!" *Sitting Ducks: Bill: "I Can Fly" *Snagglepuss: "Heavens to Murgatroyd!" *Taz-Mania: Wired Saying *The Telebugs: Chip: "All systems - Go Telesonic!" *Tom and Jerry and other related series/Harveytoons **Tom and Jerry, Tom and Jerry Tales and Harveytoons: Tom and Jerry: Tom is seen smiling and Jerry gets out from Tom's mouth waving at the viewers. **Tom and Jerry Kids: Young Jerry gets out from Young Tom's cap and waves at the viewers. *Top Cat: "Let's Louve Louve Louve!" *Touché Turtle: "Touché away!" *UnderDog: "There's no need to fear Underdog is here!" *Wally Gator: "That's me Don't you know!" *Woody Woodpecker **The New Woody Woodpecker Show: Woody: He Laugh *Yogi Bear, The New Yogi Bear Show and Yogi's Gang: "Hey Hey Hey!" History and Popularity Boomerang was the most popular Turner channel in the UK with large audiences often beating popular BBC kids channel CBBC[citation needed]. A timeshift channel, Boomerang +1, was launched on 6 March 2006. Since 2004, the UK version of Boomerang has had a separate on screen identity and logo from the US version (prior to this, the channel had carried US branding and logos). The UK version also has custom made onscreen idents. For example these show children doing various different activities such as shopping, playing games etc. Boomerang along with Cartoon Network and Cartoon Network Too use to have a Freeview channel on channel 74, although the channel never broadcasted on Freeview. When you tried to tune in to the channel it came up with an advert for Top Up TV. Category:TV Networks Category:Character Wiki